Cold plasma seed treatment technology is high and new technology that can significantly increase the agricultural yield, and has been listed in the “863” Program of the state. The plasma seed processors developed presently mainly simulate a partial plasma environment in deep space and create a local environment with light, electricity, magnetism, and active ions, in which seeds are treated, to speed up the transformation of plant enzymes, activate the vitality of the seeds, and increase the contents of soluble sugars and soluble proteins, has certain beneficial effects to the entire growing cycle of crop plants. However, seeds treated with such technology have limited time effectiveness, for example, wheat seeds treated with such a method can be preserved for 15 days only. That drawback constrains the large-scale application of the technology.